Excerpts from The Animal Within
by St.Hedwig
Summary: From the author of A Short History of the Magical Renaissance - 8 Volume Set - discover the crackpot author’s take on animagus – very droll. *Now with added dust jacket*
1. Praise for The Animal Within

Excerpts from

--

The Animal Within

--

--

"Once again, Edmund Bussey proves his relation to Uric the Oddball with his illogical debates and poorly researched theories in his latest book, The Animal Within. A disappointing read – most definitely not worth the 2 galleons 16 sickles charged." ~ _The Daily Prophet_

_--_

"The Animal Within – a literary masterpiece that will firmly cement Edmund Bussey's place with such greats as Canning, Oswald, and Huntington - is a literary gem. His fresh look at one of the oddest spells known to wizard-kind will surely bring new interest to the spell's mysterious origins, as well as his previous works." ~ _The Quibbler_

_--_

"Yes, I remember Eddie – creepy little kid, wouldn't stay out of the begonias. He's a fruitcake; won't find me reading anything he's written." ~_The Author's Next Door __Neighbour_


	2. Excerpts from The Animal Within

AN: Remember this is excerpts from – no one said anything about a logical order…

--

_excerpts from_

The Animal Within

--

Edmund Bussey

--

--

…The main oddity about becoming an animagus is that it is all trial and error. There is no short cut to discovering your animal form (or a possible form). No potion, no scrying yet tried works. The only way is to do the spell again and again, with a different animal in mind each time. Once an animal, you then have to change back, which is no simple matter.

It requires a knowledge and mastery of oneself - an intimate knowledge of one's own mind and an introspection encompassing every aspect and action, including foolish mistakes and personal beliefs.

As a side note, an amazing number of witches and wizards who have attempted the spell have retreated to mountaintops and damp caves to contemplate the nature of the universe and the really big questions…

--

…I myself have tried, off and on, to become an animagus for over forty years. I was, of course, extremely frustrated after five years had passed and I was no closer to becoming an animagus than when I had started. However, approaching the spell as a researcher, I maintain that the failures indicate as much, or perhaps more than any success could. I have documented all of my attempts, and also many other attempts by witches and wizards…

--

…The animagus spell is one of the oldest surviving spells. As it is well documented in my previous work, The Evolution of Spellwork – or – You Could Beat Merlin in a Duel, I will not go into the specifics. However grounding in spell evolution is necessary to fully appreciate the uniqueness of the animagus spell.

As new spells are invented (or discovered, depending upon your view of magic), older, and more difficult or cumbersome spells fall out of favor. This constant change in magic means that very few spells resemble those used before Hogwarts was founded.

The Animagus spell, or ritual, if you favor Begum's interpretation has remained relatively unchanged since it was first recorded in the written word, where it was described as "before the memory of the oldest grandparent's grandparent" (loosely translated). As far as it can be determined, the animagus spell resembles the ancient magic that the very first wizards and witches practiced…

--

…What is the point, the benefit of going to all that trouble, besides scholarly curiosity on the nature of magic? Quite simply an animagus retains his or her human mind and is still able to use the animal's abilities to their fullest extent. A human transfigured into an animal would spend his or her time acting exactly as that animal would, and would have no memory of ever being human. An animagus requires neither wand nor partner to reverse as a self transfiguration does.

Students of Hogwarts while recall the cautionary tales relayed by Professor McGonagall (a cat animagus with spectacle markings) when starting self-transfiguration. There are numerous examples of wizards and witches who transfigured themselves into quills, logs of wood, knick-knacks, and of course animals. It is now customary to place an identifying tag with instructions around one's neck before performing a self-transfiguration.

--

…Proper self transfiguration requires at least NEWT-level skill in transfiguration, while those with low OWL scores and no real skill with transfiguration have become successful animagi. Theoretically, a child who has not yet attended Hogwarts could become an animagus, although the youngest animagi on record is 19…

--

--

AN: Review; let me know _your_ theories on animaguses (animagi?). Heck, let me know how to spell the plural form of animagus. As always if you find spelling, grammar, canon errors, or plot holes let me know in a review.

If you liked the fic: review. If you hated the fic: review. If you were meh about the fic: review. If the only thing you could think about when reading the story was the turkey sandwich (no mustard, lots of tomatoes) you had for lunch: review. If you actually had a turkey sandwich for lunch: Review. You get the idea.

REVIEW

|..|

|..|

|..|

\......../

\..../

\/


	3. Excerpts from The Animal Within p2

AN: Dipping my toes in the ocean of Harry Potter that JKR, Warner Bros. and whoever else actually owns it. The definitive text for the animagus transformation now brought to you in electronic form. (Moving pictures not included.)

--

_excerpts from_

The Animal Within

--

Edmund Bussey

--

--

…The animagus transformation is extremely difficult to classify, as it has been argued in numerous dissertations (I estimate that 30 percent of transfiguration masters and 15 percent of Spell Creators write their mastery thesis on the animagus spell) both that it is and isn't a form of transfiguration. It is widely debated among interested scholars, often degrading into fist fights and name calling, because of the seemingly arbitrary parameters surrounding the spell/ritual.

In such debates, the interested parties would generally collect data from those who have attempted to become animagi, and compared their success to said wizards' or witches' affinity for transfiguration, and that would end the discussion. However, the very nature of the spell precludes such a study from ever being feasible…

--

…Let us next examine the variability between magic users, and dare I say peculiarities of this spell. Most wizards are able to keep their clothes and wands, regaining them as they transform; however, some are forever doomed to appearing in the nude as they became human again. A wand isn't necessary, but sometimes it seems to help things along, without any power, as determined in 1269 by Griffiths, channeled through it.

--

Some are able to become an animagus in weeks while others take years or never succeed in becoming one (examine the chapter entitled _Spell or Ritual? – The Debate Rages On_, page 127 for further information). Some people become animals that seem exactly suited to their personality and appearance, while others have animals that seem to have no relation to their appearance or personality.

--

Some wizards report improved senses while in human form, and family members often report a phenomenon of the witch or wizard gradually growing to resemble their animal form. While all of this is heresy, the widespread nature of such claims and in a variety of different cultures leads me to believe that there _might_ be a shred of veracity.

--

…The spell is not a wand waving spell, but it is not a fully fledged ritual, though they have fallen out of favor in recent times. It frustratingly refuses to fall into a classification…

--

…There is only one rune that needs to be somehow inscribed on the ground, although many wizards and witches add more, as well as the traditional containment circle – though these have never been shown to improve the successfulness of the spell. The would-be animagus then sits on the rune and thinks about a specific animal for a few minutes. If they succeed in transforming into that animal, they then have to think about becoming human again…

--

The steps to an attempt at an animagus form

(1)Define your belief system.

(2)Examine yourself, reviewing past actions and planned future ones, and their impact on those around you - both the intended and unintended. (See Appendix A for discussion points.)

(3)Ask friends and family members for advice on animals that match your personality and appearance. Then study the anatomy, behavior, habits and habitats of this animal.

(4)Chalk a large 'ershaw' and sit in a position that will be comfortable if you successfully turn into the animal.

(5)If unsuccessful repeat steps 3 and 4 until success is achieved.

(6)When successful, think of yourself as human, recalling your self-reflection and moral debating whilst still on the rune.

(7)Register with the ministry; determine whether you can keep your clothes and wand with you.

--

There you have it: in seven steps become an animagus.

If you do decide to attempt the transformation, please document all steps of the process and owl to SR&D (Spell Research & Discovery) care of Edmund Bussey. Be assured that all information submitted will remain confidential and anonymous.

--

--

AN: There you have it. Excerpts from The Animal Within; please share your own theories. As always if you find spelling, grammar, canon errors, or plot holes let me know in a review.

SHAMELESS PLUG: check out the "Stump the Chump" forum and prove that you're the canon expert! What color was Pavarti's dress robe at the Yule ball? How did Neville break his nose at the DoM? What were Hermione's parents' assumed names and where in Australia were they?

Unless there's more that you'd like to see written, excerpts from The Animal Within is finished. please review

|..|

|..|

|..|

\......../

\..../

\/


End file.
